miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien Agreste/Relationships
Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Plagg Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura Nathalie takes care of Adrien's needs, but her most serious nature towards him, not unlike his father, doesn't help him connect with her on any personal level. Still, he openly acknowledges and appreciates her kindness and assistance. According to him in his instagram page, he calls Nathalie the most responsible person he knows. Adrien shows concern for Nathalie when Lila sneaking into his house caused her to get in trouble during "Oni-Chan". In "Feast", he feels sad that Nathalie was going through the same dizzy spells his mother had. Adrien is unaware that Nathalie has been working alongside Hawk Moth (who he also doesn’t know is his father) and secretly hates his alter ego. Furthermore, he is unaware that she is Hawk Moth's ally, Mayura, whom he directly fought in the events of "Miraculer". Cat Noir meets her alter ego Mayura in "Ladybug", when he easily fell for her trap with a Ladybug sentimonster until being set straight by the "real one". When he sees Mayura destroy her, the hero attacks her in anger, trying avenged the destroyed creature. Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge Adrien seems to trust Alya's judgment; an example of this is when he suspected Chloé was Ladybug since Alya believed it. Though there is not much interaction between them, they are friendly to one another when an encounter arises. Such as when they got pair together for a project with Nino in "The Evillustrator" and when they were talking to each other about Marinette's birthday in "Befana". They do spend a little time together with their friends at picnic for Marinette in "Mayura". He invites her to come with him to the wax museum unaware that Alya was enacting a plan to get him alone with Marinette in "The Puppeteer 2". That trust of Alya's judgement continued in "Ladybug", where he heard her talking to Marinette about proving her innocence and followed up on it. As Cat Noir, he also describes her as a "brave chick" to Ladybug when she is kidnapped by the titular character in "The Pharaoh". After Ladybug left he asked Alya if she wanted to know his age but by looking at his ring he ran away in fear. In "Dark Owl", Adrien comes to Alya as Cat Noir with Ladybug to ask her for a favor in helping the Owl live out his dream. She gladly accepts, and he praises her for her good acting performance. In Alya's Instagram's, Adrien continues to watch over her as Cat Noir seeing that Alya is safe. Cat Noir meets Rena Rouge, Alya's alter ego, in "Sapotis", welcoming her to their team with open arms. After she responds to his teasing with her own, he notes that he has a feeling he'll like working with her. Cat Noir and Rena Rouge working well as a team, Cat Noir helps her by giving her advice when she needs it, and he is impressed by how fast she learns. When she leaves to de-transform, he bids her farewell by saying it was a pleasure to work with her. In later episodes, he continues to work well with her. Upon seeing Rena Rouge captured he did everything in his power to save her as Cat Noir in "Battle of the Miraculous". Emilie Agreste His father has said that Adrien and his mother were very much alike. He mention in another Instagram picture that his mother use to help him get over his fear of thunder when he was little. In "Feast", Adrien was aware that his mother had dizzy spells to before she disappeared. His mother made him laugh in a way only Plagg could do through playing the piano. It is clear that Adrien intensely loves his mother and misses her very much. However, he believes that Emilie has simply disappeared, unaware that she is actually being kept in a respiratory underneath the Agreste mansion. He has many pictures of her on his phone and as his computer background. During Christmas, Adrien misses her due to it being his first Christmas without her and becomes depressed. His memory of her is the only thing that stops him from using his Cataclysm on an outdoor Christmas tree. Adrien sneaks out of the house in "Gorizilla" to see a rare film she starred in, taking off his disguise in awe at seeing her onscreen. In an alternate future of "Cat Blanc", after cornering Hawk Moth, as Cat Noir he sees his mother again but has a breakdown as to why his father did this. However, being forced to choose between the two women he loved causing his akumatization into the titular villain and destroying all of Paris including everyone in it. But due to Ladybug fixing her mistake the timeline that involves his mother's demise was erased. Lila Rossi Adrien is friendly with Lila, but he is flustered and wary by her upfront passion towards him. While he is upset when he learns the truth about her lies of being a superhero, he somewhat feels bad for her being harshly exposed by Ladybug. As Cat Noir, at first, he believes Volpina is a real new hero, being supportive of her and suggesting that Ladybug should treat her nicely. Once he figures out Volpina is an akumatized Lila, he tries to reason with her as his regular self, albeit awkwardly having to note that they weren't necessarily going on a date earlier before her akumatization. His response as Cat Noir to Lila's rejection of Ladybug's apology is "Ouch..." In "Catalyst", Adrien is disappointed when Lila lies to the class about being in the kingdom of Achu and working on a pollution-reduction project, shaking his head in disapproval. In "Chameleon", he tells Lila that he doesn't mind being friends with her and yet encourages her to be honest with him, gently telling her if there's something bothering her he can help her and her lies will catch up with her someday as well as make enemies. He is upset when Lila gets angry over his advice but is happy when Lila as Chameleon tells him that she has decided not to lie again, unaware that this is another lie until she kisses him, putting him into an enchanted sleep. Though he disapproves of her lying to everyone, he encourages Marinette not to expose her, holding onto hope that she’ll improve as a person. In "Oni-Chan", he offers to help Lila with her homework but is displeased when she manipulates her way into the Agreste mansion, causing Nathalie and his bodyguard to get in trouble with his father. When asked by Plagg why he’s so nice to Lila despite her deceitful nature, Adrien claims that it’s because he believes that she’s lonely and wants attention. As Cat Noir, he believes Lila when she claims to now trust Ladybug, remarking how he always believed that Lila would wind up liking her in the end. He also believes her when she claims to have hurt her leg and rushes to her aid. However, after discovering her deception, he is shocked that Lila hates Ladybug so much that she’d try to get him away from the fight with Oni-Chan and he angrily tells her that she should be ashamed. After Oni-Chan’s defeat, he warns Ladybug to keep an eye on Lila, calling her as sly as a fox. The next day at school, he as Adrien tells Lila that he will not tolerate her hurting his loved ones. In "Ladybug", when he heard that Alya was looking for evidence to prove Marinette's innocence, Adrien quickly figured out it was Lila. Meeting her at his next photoshoot, he angrily reprimands her for what she did to Marinette and reminds her of what he had warned her in "Oni-Chan". Instead of giving up on her, Adrien convinced Lila to make another story that would prove his friend's innocence if she wanted to continue being friends. Santa Claus Adrien meets Santa after running away from home, and the two become friends when Santa gives Adrien Camembert for Plagg and gives him advice on his situation with his father. Grateful for Santa's friendliness, Adrien gives him the Christmas hat Marinette made for him and invites him to celebrate Christmas with him and his family. When Santa is falsely accused of being akumatized by Ladybug, Adrien defends him by telling Ladybug that she's wrong (though she doesn't listen). After the events of Santa's real akumatization, Adrien is happy to see him and his other friends checking on his return. Adrien meets Santa again as Cat Noir in "Christmaster", when he saves him from the villain's army of toys and welcomes his help when battling their toy counterparts. And yet, the hero was sad that he had to go but Santa says he'll be back Christmas. Wayhem Adrien first comes across Wayhem in “Gorizilla” after sneaking out of his house. Wayhem’s overly enthusiastic behavior towards him makes him uncomfortable and he tries to walk away from him, only for Wayhem to take a selfie with him and post it online. He is also not happy when Wayhem along with a bunch of other obsessed fans follow him everywhere. However, after Wayhem helps him by pretending to be him in order to defeat Gorizilla and keep his identity safe (the latter unbeknownst to Wayhem), Adrien is grateful and even apologizes for asking him to take his place. He also gives him his email address, stating that if he stops constantly screaming every time he’s around, they can become friends. In "Party Crasher", the two continue to talk to each other through video chat. After Wayhem has been deakumatized, Adrien apologizes for hurting his feelings but Wayhem brushes it off happy to help clean up the mess and along with the others. Mentioned in his newest Instagram post he is glad that Wayhem always has his back during photo shoots. Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko Adrien treats Kagami respectfully as an opponent during their match in "Riposte", and he feels guilty for his uncertain win against her, a win that makes her depressed. Though he isn't initially aware that Kagami is a girl or that her family is famous in fencing, he treats her kindly, and he encourages her to try again at battling him in a rematch with a definitive winner. In "Frozer", Adrien asks her about his romances on Ladybug she advises him to change to targets and the two spend some time at the ice rink together. When Adrien tells her he won't give up on his love for Ladybug, Kagami accepts his choice but says she'll be waiting when he quits. He spends time with her at the movie premiere in "Animaestro" and helps her when she gets gum stuck to the bottom of her shoes. In "Oni-Chan", he becomes concerned for Kagami when he sees her akumatized again. They continued to spend time together in "Desperada" and he also mentions hanging out with her in his Instagram pages. He was happy that Marinette and Kagami were getting along They both spend more time together during the "Battle of the Miraculous", he and Kagami were looking for a chance to escape and with Marinette's help they have fun. Upon enjoying Andre's ice cream his relationship with her has gotten closer just as they were about to kiss Adrien noticed she was gone. Seeing her return, he asked her where she went and Kagami explains that Ladybug had to protect her because the villain was attacking lovers. Aware that she had feelings for him, he attempted to kiss her again but was hesitant and being decisive which hurt Kagami. But upon seeing a swarm of hornets coming their way he attempted to defend but she protected him instead. After Miracle Queen's and her allies defeat, Adrien enjoyed some ice cream with her and the rest of their friends.}} As Cat Noir, he finds out that Kagami has feelings for his alter ego calling him an image of perfection. In "Ikari Gozen", from Ladybug he learns that Kagami has been captured by her akumatized mother. Giving her the Dragon Miraculous by "special delivery", he sees Kagami free herself and appear as Ryuko knowing her identity. Due to Ryuko's mishap he ends up being captured despite that she returns to save and inform him of Ladybug's plan. With that Cat Noir sees her like Alya as a quick learner and after Kagami's mother was saved he along with Ladybug includes her in their trademark pound it. During "Heart Hunter", he is happy to see Ryuko again. Upon seeing her captured he did everything in his power to save her as Cat Noir in "Miracle Queen". Master Wang Fu At first, he came across Wang Fu in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" helping him up. Adrien officially meets Wang in "Syren", where he was shocked as the man knew his identity as Cat Noir. When he comes to the mansion Plagg introduces Wang as the Guardian of the Miraculous. And Adrien unknowingly spends time with him at his boys only party in "Party Crasher". During "Backwarder", after getting the necessary information from Ladybug he has no problem protecting her and by extension Master Fu from the akumatized villain. In "Party Crasher", after Ladybug had been captured Cat Noir was told by Master Fu that he would need help and gains it by getting Carapace, Viperion, Pegasus and King Monkey. During "Feast", he receives a letter from Wang saying that he took his Miraculous back in order to protect him from his old sentimonster. Understanding that Wang was in trouble, Adrien went out to help him despite being powerless he and Ladybug used their creativity to distract the creature. When Wang came to a resolve Adrien receives his ring back and by diving into the belly of the beast the heroes managed to defeat the titular villain he was thanked by the Master. Upon seeing Master Fu captured he did everything in his power to save him as Cat Noir in "Battle of the Miraculous". Tom Dupain & Sabine Cheng Adrien first meets Marinette's parents in "Gamer" when he comes over to practice with Marinette for a video game tournament finding them nice and friendly and enjoyed watching Tom's cooking lessons in "Despair Bear". As Cat Noir, he welcomed their help in protecting Kim in "Animan" as well as eyed their family photo smiling at their happiness. In “Weredad”, Tom invites Cat Noir to brunch after witnessing Marinette “confess” her love towards him. Though he accepts the offer, he later reveals that he is in love with Ladybug - not Marinette. When Marinette pretends to be saddened by this, Sabine feels bad but understands Cat Noir’s feelings while Tom becomes angry enough to get akumatized. Cat Noir apologizes to Sabine for causing so much trouble, though he is assured by her that it’s not his fault and shouldn’t feel bad about loving Ladybug. When encountering Weredad, Cat Noir attempts to reason with him, claiming that he never meant to hurt Marinette, but to no avail. Fortunately, Tom is eventually deakumatized but remains angry at Cat Noir until Marinette assures her father that she isn’t heartbroken. Tikki After Adrien gets his memory erased by Oblivio and detransforms he meets Tikki at first he is unsure what she is but is friendly towards her. And admires her compliment when she calls him and Marinette an effective couple from Master Fu he learns that Tikki is Marinette's kwami. But when Oblivio was defeated and his memory was restored he forget about their encounter. In "Reflekdoll", he meets her again while searching for Plagg, after introducing herself she tells him that there was a mix up with the jewels. Seeing the state of emergency Tikki helps transform him into Mister Bug after Reflekta and her sentimonster's defeat they detransformed and recharged. He returns the earrings hoping to see Tikki again. In "Kwamibuster", due to Plagg's loose lips he is aware that Tikki is Ladybug's kwami and playfully mentions that she was spotted too in stopping his kwami. Luka Couffaine/Viperion He first meets Luka in "Captain Hardrock", and is warmly welcomed into their band. The two even spend time together in "Frozer" although the two the don't interact much. During "Desperada", he spends time with him and his friends on the Couffaine Boat until the titular villain attacked. He was led to safety by Luka and in return Adrien saved him from being struck by Desperada. After failing with the Snake Miraculous as Aspik many times, he saw that Luka was a much better match for the jewel than he was. He doesn't interact with him much as Cat Noir but he does welcome his support in the Paris Rebellion in "Mayura". Then, meets Luka's alter ego Viperion in "Desperada" as well and the two get along very well and is opened to listening to his suggestions and ideas. He is happy to see him in "Party Crasher" along with their other allies. Upon seeing Viperion captured he did everything in his power to save him as Cat Noir in "Battle of the Miraculous".